lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ar-Irial Nedressil
' Ar-Irial Nedressil' was born the daughter of Frellian, and Doria Pollientia making her a member of House Pollientia. Alcarin Nedressil is married to Ar-Irial Nedressil of whom he was married to at the age of fourteen and while at first they did not get along they have grown to become extremely close and truly in love. With Irial he has two children in the form of Alsarin, and Orellia of which his son Alsarin is the squire of one of his generals in the form of Ardamin Grendesil where he has gained quite a following for his sword fighting skill, while his daughter Orellia remains in the fortress capital of their family far from her family which has led to a distance emotionally with her. Irial was born in the capital of the forces of her family as well as the principle home of the powerful princely family of House Nedressil of whom her family was sworn too, and during her youth she became the lady in waiting for her betrothed mother, and during this time she and her eventual husband did not get along well due to her desire to become something different then just a lady. History Early History Irial was born in the capital of the forces of her family as well as the principle home of the powerful princely family of House Nedressil of whom her family was sworn too, and during her youth she became the lady in waiting for her betrothed mother, and during this time she and her eventual husband did not get along well due to her desire to become something different then just a lady. Second Battle of Rehlian Bridge Alcarin would be in the personal fortress of House Nedressil in the form of Trellivia Fortress when scouts from the north came to the fortress to report the sighting of a Dark Elf force mobilizing and moving past Rehlian Bridge. Tar-Alcarin Nedressil would lead his forces towards Rehlian Bridge following the reports of the Dark Elf movement southward, and upon his arrival there he would construct fortifications as well as rebuild the pre-existing fortifications that had become ruined over time. Sending scouts to find the Dark Elf force they would locate them moving back northwards with a large caravan of slaves that they must have captured while in the south, and moving slower because of these slaves the scouts of Alcarin were able to return back to him with much advance warning. The Dark Elves were forced to cross the Rehlian Bridge after the river was flooded by the Magi of the Elur that were with the forces of Alcarin, and with this in mind the army of Alcarin spread out across the route into the bridge as well as moving a sizeable force across the bridge during the night where they would overrun the Dark Elf position on the north side. With their forces in place the army of Alcarin would allow the Dark Elves to pass through the road and it wasn't until they reached midway across the bridge that the ambush would begin. Family Members Relationships Category:People Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:Assassin Category:People of Nord America Category:House Nedressil Category:House Pollientia